LOTM: Escapade Through Time S7 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving back home) Alex: Sis! Jack: We're home! (Erin and the slimes run up) Erin: Oh thank god you're all home! (Erin hugs Jack) Jack: Easy Erin. Erin: Jack you don't understand! A bunch of soldiers came by and tried to arrest us! Blue: Yeah you have no idea how scared we all were! Them taking Erin like that! Webster: Not to mention they tried to break into our house! Fluffy: *Scared coo* Jack: Well don't worry. Alex: We solved all that. It's over now. Erin: It is? Jack: Yeah. We're safe. Erin: Well good. But can you guys explain why that happened? Alex: Take a seat, we'll explain everything that happened. (The heroes take a seat. It then cuts to later after Alex explains the situation) Erin: Whoa... Fluffy: Ooooo.... Pink: Wow that was pretty crazy! Webster: Man we missed a lot! Blue: Hmm... So how cute is this "Lindsey" anyway? Daniel: Oh boy.... Slimer: Oh she's cute kiddo! Batty: But someone's already got eyes on her. Blue: Hm. I was just wondering is all. Red: The perv strikes again. Blue: Ugh. Yellow: You need to worry about things other than getting a girlfriend Blue. Red: Yeah it's kinda weird. Blue: How about you guys leave me alone? Batty: Hey, hey, break it up you kids. Red: Sorry mom. Webster: Well now that the mess over there is done, what do we do? Alex: I sure could use a break. Izuku: I need to lie down. Everything still cramps from getting slammed into the ground like that. Jack: Right. (Izuku walks off as the other heroes go to do their own thing) Kim: Hey Max. Max: Oh hey Kim. Hey Ghira. Ghira: Glad we caught ya. Wanted to say you did awesome out there. Max: Really? Kim: Yeah bro! Ghira: When were you going to tell us you had One For All? Max: Like we said, it was gonna be a secret until we felt the time was right. Ghira: Well I'd say that was the right time. Kim: So YOU'RE the next holder of One For All! Max: Heh. Yeah I am. Ghira: Awesome bro! I bet you'll be able to surpass All Might. Max: I wouldn't go that far, but it's a possibility. Izuku's still WAY more ahead than I am. Kim: Well you'll get there Max, I know you will. Max: Thanks. Ghira: At least you won't have to worry about breaking your limbs since you can regenerate. Max: Eh, still hurts like hell. Kim: Well you'll get the hang of it. Ghira: We believe in ya bro. Max: Thanks guys. (The 3 siblings smile at each other. Meanwhile...) Katlyn: *Rubs the back of her neck* Oh man... I feel like that worm is STILL on my neck... Ava: Are you hurt anywhere else? Katlyn: No, I'm fine Ava. Shade: The scientists didn't do anything else to you right? Katlyn: No, nothing. Kane: Man what was it like being brainwashed like that? Katlyn: Its... Its creepy honestly. It felt like I was in a dream, but I'm fully awake. Ava: *Shudder* Katlyn: But as long as I'm not hurt, we're alright. Anne: We are glad you're all right. Katlyn: Yeah tell me about it. Ava: I wonder how Emily felt when she was brainwashed into falling in love with Allure? Katlyn: I'm glad I wasn't... Anne: *Thinking* Speaking of falling in love: I still haven't figured out how Gnash brainwashed me into being so submissive to him like that. Did he do something similar to Allure and I just didn't notice? Ava: So Anne. Anne: Hm? Ava: How's things between you and Blue? Anne: Huh? Me and Blue? Ava: Yeah. Anne::… *Holds up hands* Good? I guess? Katlyn: You two are still friends right? Anne:.... Yeeeees. Why are you asking these questions? Ava: *Shrugs* Just wondering. Anne: Avaaaa, what are you thinking? Ava: I-I mean, you guys....do look cute together. Anne: ! Excuse me?! Ava: Eep! Katlyn: Hey you and him would make a good couple. Shade: Yeah, I agree. Ava: S-Same. Anne: *Blushes* Why the hell are you guys suddenly interested in my love life!? Shade: What's wrong with it? Katlyn: Don't tell me you don't have SOMETHING in there for him. You wouldn't blush otherwise. Anne: I'm wha- !! Son of a- If I'm blushing its cause you guys are asking me embarrassing questions! Kane: What's there to be embarrassed about? Anne: Kane! Shut up! Kane: *Giggle* Ava: Anne it's not a big- Anne: *Gets up* I need some fresh air! (Anne marches away) Shade: Jeez. What's her problem? Ava: I-I'll go talk to her. Shade: You sure? Ava: I got it Shade. (Shade nods as Ava follows Anne. It cuts to her standing on the balcony) Anne: *Sigh* Ava: Anne? Anne: *Looks behind her and sighs* What do you want Ava? Ava: You okay? Anne:....Y-Yeah why? Ava: I just wanted to make sure was all. Anne: Oh. Ava:.... (Ava walks up next to Anne) Ava: So....You're not into Blue like that? Anne: I thought we settled this. Why are you guys so interested in the idea of me and Blue as a couple? Ava:... *Shrugs* You both would look cute together. (Anne looks away so Ava can't see the tiny blush) Ava: Anne, you can't hide it that easily. Anne:....S-So what if I like him a bit? No big deal. Ava: I bet he likes you to. Anne: Blue likes ANYTHING that's female. Long as they're nice. Ava: You're nice. Anne: I know.... Ava: Then why not tell him how you feel? Anne: He's Slimer's kid. I don't know what he's gonna try and do to me if I do say anything. Ava: Anne- Anne: Besides, he's said it himself. He's not looking for a girlfriend or anything like that. Ava:..... Anne:..... Ava: Why don't you go ask him out then? Anne: Huh?! Ava: I mean why not? Anne: Ava that is- Ava: There's nothing wrong with a girl asking a guy out. Anne:………… Ava: Come on Anne. Give it a chance. Maybe nothing will happen, but you'll never know unless you try. Anne:... *Blushes* I don't even know the first thing about dating.. Ava: Oh don't worry. (Ava takes Anne's hand) Ava: I'll help you learn along the way! Anne: *Blushes more* H-HUH??? Ava: Come on, let's get Kat and show you help you learn how to go on a date! (Ava starts taking Anne back inside) Anne: *Thinking* What the hell am I getting into?? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts